starwarsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Ordine Jedi/Canone
L'Ordine Jedi era un ordine nobile e religioso di protettori della galassia, uniti dalla devozione per il Lato Chiaro della Forza. Con una storia che risale a migliaia di anni prima dell’ascesa dell'Impero Galattico, i Cavalieri Jedi - noti per le spade laser e per il loro uso dei poteri della Forza - erano i guardiani della pace e della giustizia al tempo della Repubblica Galattica. Durante l'era della Repubblica, il Tempio Jedi, situato su Coruscant, Mondo del Nucleo, fungeva da fulcro per tutti i Jedi della galassia. Il Tempio era anche una scuola di apprendimento per gli Youngling e i Padawan, che apprendevano le vie della Forza sotto la supervisione dei Maestri Jedi, dodici dei quali erano eletti per servire nell'Alto Consiglio Jedi - la più alta carica dell'Ordine. Al di sopra dei consiglieri stava il Gran Maestro, titolo riservato al più anziano dei Maestri Jedi, e Maestro dell'Ordine, che serviva come capo eletto dell'Ordine. Il Codice Jedi governava lo stile di vita dell'Ordine: per questo ogni membro era costretto a osservare e sostenere il Codice, o rischiava la radiazione dall'Ordine. L'Ordine Sith fu il risultato di uno scisma che fratturò l'unione Jedi, dividendo l'Ordine tra Jedi, coloro che rimanevano fedeli al Lato Chiaro, e un gruppo di rinnegati, che seguirono i Jedi ribelli in esilio per esplorare il Lato Oscuro della Forza. Di qui in avanti i Jedi e i Sith si fecero la guerra per secoli. Anche se l'ultimo conflitto si concluse con la caduta della Vecchia Repubblica, con la caduta dei Sith antichi, si ebbe l’opportunità di fondare una Nuova Repubblica, protetta dall'Ordine dei Jedi. Senza che i Jedi ne fossero a conoscenza, i Sith sopravvissero per un millennio, iniziando da Darth Bane, l'unico Sith sopravvissuto, che riformò l'Ordine Sith, instaurando la Regola dei Due, legge che limitava il numero di Sith a due individui, un Maestro e un Apprendista. Mentre i Jedi e la Repubblica procedevano, le antiche guerre con i Sith venivano dimenticate, e Bane diede il via a una lunga stirpe di Signori dei Sith, che culminò con l'ascesa di Darth Sidious, circa tre decenni prima della Battaglia di Yavin. Durante gli ultimi anni della Repubblica, la galassia fu caratterizzata dall'instabilità politica e da disordini sociali, che crearono una crisi di secessione e che portarono alla formazione della Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti. Coprendo l'insufficiente manodopera necessaria a difendere la galassia, i Jedi diventarono comandanti e generali del nuovo Grande Esercito della Repubblica. Per quasi tre anni comandarono gli eserciti di truppe cloni nei conflitti noti come le Guerre dei Cloni, combattendo contro l'Armata Droide Separatista, comandata dal Conte Dooku - un ex Maestro Jedi che divenne un Signore dei Sith - e dal cibernetico signore della guerra, il Generale Grievous. Anche se i Jedi combattevano per preservare la Repubblica, il governo che servivano fu segretamente preso da Sidious, che, come Senatore Sheev Palpatine di Naboo, accrebbe il suo potere e divenne l’ultimo Cancelliere Supremo della Repubblica. Le macchinazioni del Cancelliere culminarono con l'Ordine 66, un protocollo segreto che ordinava alle truppe cloni di schierarsi contro i Jedi, portando allo sterminio totale dell'Ordine Jedi. Senza più i Jedi, Sidious soppiantò un millennio di democrazia con un regime totalitario, conosciuto come Impero Galattico. In più Sidious riuscì a far passare Anakin Skywalker - il profetizzato Prescelto, che era destinato a portare equilibrio nella Forza distruggendo i Sith - al Lato Oscuro della Forza e nominandolo Darth Vader. Come Signore dei Sith, l'ex Cavaliere Jedi servì l’auto proclamato Impero Galattico, dando la caccia ai pochi Jedi sopravvissuti, che si erano dispersi per tutta la galassia. Nonostante gli sforzi dei Sith, i Jedi continuarono a resistere. Mentre l'Impero accresceva il suo potere, Obi-Wan Kenobi e Yoda - entrambi sopravvissuti alla Purga dei Jedi - addestrarono il figlio di Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker, nelle arti Jedi. Redento dall’amore del figlio, Anakin tornò dalla parte della Luce e adempì il suo destino di Prescelto, distruggendo sia lui che il suo Maestro durante la Battaglia di Endor. L'Impero si dissolse in vari pezzi, come risultato della Guerra Civile Galattica, permettendo all'Alleanza per la Restaurazione della Repubblica di fondare la Nuova Repubblica. In questa nuova era, Luke Skywalker tentò di rifondare l'Ordine, istruendo una nuova generazione di Jedi. Tra i vari studenti di Skywalker c'era suo nipote, Ben Solo, il figlio della sua gemella, la Principessa Leia Organa, e il famoso contrabbandiere Han Solo. Ben fu sedotto dal Lato Oscuro della Forza a causa dell’influenza di Snoke, una misteriosa figura che portava avanti l’ideale del Primo Ordine. Come risultato, Ben Solo adottò il nome e la persona di Kylo Ren, condottiero e maestro dei Cavalieri di Ren. La nuova generazione fu tradita e distrutta da Ren, che diede fuoco al tempio di addestramento. Sentendosi responsabile per la caduta di Ben e il massacro dei suoi apprendisti, Skywalker si ritirò in esilio e scomparve dalla galassia, lasciando le sue tracce su una mappa stellare. Il Primo Ordine e la Resistenza cercarono di trovare la mappa, ma fu la Resistenza che alla fine riuscì nell’impresa, grazie alle azioni di Rey, una giovane donna proveniente da Jakku. Seguì la mappa fino al pianeta Ahch-To, dove l'ultimo Jedi aveva trovato riparo nel primo Tempio Jedi. Skywalker, segnato dal dolore e credendo che il suo ritorno avrebbe causato altro dolore nella galassia, era riluttante a istruire Rey o un'altra generazione di Jedi. L'ultimo Jedi tornò comunque in battaglia, guadagnando tempo per far fuggire la Resistenza durante l'Assedio di Crait, guidato da Kylo Ren, che era diventato il nuovo Leader Supremo dopo aver ucciso il suo Maestro, Snoke. Skywalker divenne un tutt'uno con la Forza, dopo aver proiettato se stesso attraverso la galassia per combattere il suo nipote caduto, non prima di aver appreso di non essere l'ultimo Jedi. Le sue gesta eroiche si diffusero per la galassia, dando speranza ad altri in tempi in cui l’oscurità si stava facendo sempre più potente. Descrizione Panoramica I Cavalieri Jedi erano un ordine nobile di protettori sensibili alla Forza - uniti dall'abilità dell’uso della Forza - che garantì pace e giustizia nella Repubblica Galattica per oltre un millennio. Come custodi della pace, l'Ordine Jedi assunse missioni diplomatiche per conto del Senato Galattico, e perseguì criminali per tutta la galassia. In contrapposizione ai Sith, i nemici storici dei Jedi che percorsero le vie del Lato Oscuro della Forza, i Jedi traevano il loro potere dal Lato Chiaro della Forza. Il Codice Jedi, insieme ad altri testi fondamentali, servivano ai Jedi come indicatori della via del bene, facendo tendere il comportamento individuale dei Jedi a un regime filosofico e di addestramento unico. Dal momento che i Jedi venivano istruiti nelle vie dell'Ordine e della Forza, ogni membro progrediva attraverso diversi ranghi. Con l’eccezione di Anakin Skywalker, futuri Jedi venivano identificati in tempi ristretti dopo la nascita attraverso la concentrazione dei midi-chlorian nel sangue, un fattore che indicava la sensibilità alla Forza in ogni individuo. L'addestramento iniziava con il rango di Jedi Youngling; ad un certo punto dell'addestramento, gli Youngling dovevano trovare il proprio cristallo Kyber - il nucleo della spada laser, arma distintiva dei Jedi - per compiere un antico rito rito di passaggio. Gli Youngling che riuscivano nell'impresa venivano elevati al grado di Padawan, l’apprendista di un membro dell'Ordine esperto, come un Cavaliere Jedi o un Maestro Jedi. Secondo il Codice Jedi, un Maestro poteva istruire un solo apprendista nelle vie della Forza. La treccia Padawan, un simbolo che rappresentava lo status di apprendista nell'Ordine, era intrecciata con i capelli o apposta sulla testa, a seconda della specie del giovane. Le Prove Jedi erano una serie di test che determinavano il destino di un Padawan all’interno dell'Ordine. Dopo essere diventato un membro a tutti gli effetti dell’Ordine, un Jedi poteva decidere se addestrare un Padawan. I più potenti e leggendari membri ottenevano il rango di Maestri Jedi. Di nuovo, con l’eccezione di Anakin Skywalker, l'Alto Consiglio Jedi - il più alto corpo di governo dell'Ordine - era composto da Maestri, come voleva la storia dell'Ordine. Nel Consiglio, il titolo di Gran Maestro era conferito al più anziano e al più saggio membro del gruppo. Luoghi Il Tempio Jedi era la casa dell'Ordine Jedi su Coruscant, la capitale della Repubblica Galattica. Per oltre un millennio, il Tempio servì come perno di tutte le attività dei Jedi nella galassia. Era una scuola, un monastero e il quartier generale dell'Alto Consiglio Jedi. Come scuola, il Tempio Jedi era il più grande centro di addestramento nella galassia, dove gli Youngling e i Padawan si esercitavano per diventare Cavalieri Jedi a tutti gli effetti. Gli Archivi Jedi, la raccolta di tutta la conoscenza dell'Ordine, erano custoditi all’interno del Tempio. Il Tempio era il simbolo dello status dell'Ordine nella capitale galattica; e mentre l'accesso al Tempio non era riservato ai soli Jedi, tutto il personale non Jedi era costretto a subire test di ingresso prima di essere assunti. Coloro che lavoravano nel Tempio, solitamente dedicavano la loro vita al servizio dell'Ordine. Avendo subito ingenti danni durante la caduta dei Jedi, il Tempio venne rinnovato e rinominato come Palazzo Imperiale. Della costruzione originaria rimasero intatti solo il corpo e le cinque torri. In aggiunta al Tempio su Coruscant, l'Ordine mantenne intatti molti templi antichi sparsi per tutta la galassia. Uno di questi templi era situato su Lothal, ed era accessibile solo se sia il Maestro che l'Apprendista fossero stati presenti. Il Tempio di Lothal era il luogo dove i Padawan venivano portati per affrontare le loro paure senza il supporto del Maestro, alcuni dei quali morirono, aspettando i Padawan che non tornarono mai. Altri enclavi Jedi includevano il Tempio di Eedit su Devaron, il Tempio di Vrogas Vas e il Tempio di Ilum, dove gli Youngling venivano mandati per trovare i cristalli delle spade laser. Mentre Ilum era indicato come il pianeta più sacro per l'Ordine Jedi, la luna deserta Jedha - un sito sacro, casa di una delle prime civiltà che esplorò le vie della Forza - era considerata una casa spirituale dei Jedi. Come Ilum, Jedha conteneva i cristalli Kyber che i Jedi usavano per creare le loro spade laser. Era un sito sacro anche per tutti i pellegrini della galassia, che vedevano la Città Sacra di Jedha come una guida spirituale. Un tempo fu un mondo importante per i Jedi. Storia Tempi antichi L'Ordine Jedi fu fondato circa nel 6000 BBY su Ahch-To dal Primo Jedi, il primo Jedi dell'Ordine. All'inizio dell'Ordine, i Jedi presero il controllo di Ilum, un antico pianeta coperto di ghiaccio e disseminato di cristalli Kyber. Considerato il mondo più sacro, l’antico Tempio era da sempre il luogo dove avveniva il passaggio da Youngling a Padawan, una tradizione che si tramandò fino alla caduta dell’Ordine. Come i Jedi si dispersero per la galassia, acquisirono la nave Crucible, che portava gli studenti su Ilum. Questa diventò la base del droide architetto, il Professore Huyang. Per oltre un millennio istruì sul design delle spade laser e tenne memoria di ogni spada laser creata. Durante i Cento Anni di Oscurità nacquero i Sith. Una volta fratelli nella Forza, l'Ordine Sith fu fondato da un Jedi ribelle che era arrivato a capire che il vero potere della Forza non stava nella meditazione e nella passività, ma nella potenza che poteva offrire il Lato Oscuro. L'Ordine Jedi del tempo decise di non seguire quella via, bandendo il Jedi caduto, che però guadagnò parecchi seguaci. I potenti Sith cercarono di conquistare la galassia e si opposero ai Jedi, contro i quali combatterono parecchie guerre che distrussero molti pianeti - incluso il mondo natale dei Sith, Moraband, che i Sith furono alla fine costretti ad abbandonare. In un'altra occasione, l'Ordine Jedi e i Sith combatterono una battaglia sul pianeta Takodana. Queste guerre videro anche la costruzione di antiche armi potentissime, che erano alimentate da cristalli Kyber giganti, che possedevano il potere di distruggere interi pianeti. Queste armi furono distrutte, insieme ai cristalli, e un millennio dopo si pensava che fossero solo leggende. Circa cinquemila anni prima della Battaglia di Yavin, l'Ordine trasferì il suo quartier generale su Coruscant, dove costruirono un Tempio che avrebbe fatto da fulcro per migliaia di generazioni. Sotto alla struttura del Tempio era stato sepolto un santuario Sith, di cui i Jedi pensavano di aver neutralizzato il potere innato. In realtà quel potere si era insinuato nel tempio, da quando il santuario era stato sepolto, infiltrandosi nelle sale e nelle stanze superiori, e indebolendo i Jedi per millenni, senza che loro ne fossero a conoscenza. Fu in questo periodo che l'Ordine Jedi cominciò a prestare i suoi servizi a quella che venne chiamata Vecchia Repubblica. Promettendo di mantenere i propri ideali, i Jedi combatterono per mantenere la pace e la libertà. Quando la Vecchia Repubblica bandì la schiavitù, i Jedi si impegnarono a liberare tutti coloro che erano sotto il giogo dell'Impero Schiavista di Zygerria. I Jedi dichiararono guerra agli Zigerriani, il cui potere economico si basava sulla compravendita di schiavi. L'Ordine Jedi riuscì a porre la parola fine al loro mercato, distruggendo l'Impero ed esiliando gli schiavisti sul loro mondo, Zygerria. Gli Zigerriani svilupparono di conseguenza un profondo odio verso i Jedi. Ad un certo punto, una setta Jedi, nota come Ordu Aspectu, si separò dall'Ordine Jedi. Comandati dall'enigmatico Rur e dal suo secondo in comando, Amon, cercarono di ottenere il segreto dell'immortalità. Infine, si ebbe un conflitto tra loro e l'Ordine Jedi. Il conflitto terminò con la firma di un trattato di pace. Il patto consentiva alla Ordu Aspectu di continuare le loro ricerche, ma sotto la supervisione dei Jedi. Durante i suoi esperimenti, Rur tentò di copiare la sua conoscenza nel nucleo del computer della cittadella, solo per trasferire accidentalmente il suo essere senziente. Quando i Jedi tentarono di scoprire cosa fosse successo, il computer attivò i droidi sentinella della cittadella, uccidendo tutti i membri della Ordu Aspectu e i Jedi. Rur e Amon riuscirono a disattivare il computer, per poi morire, ponendo fine alla setta. Sorsero conflitti tra i Jedi e gli abitanti di Mandalore, la cui cultura si basava sulla forza e sulla guerra. I loro ideali bellicosi erano in totale contrasto con la missione di pace dei Jedi. L'Ordine si mobilitò per fermare l'avanzata dei Mandaloriani attraverso la galassia. Il costante clima di guerra rese tesi gli animi e, come la Vecchia Repubblica si sgretolò, i guerrieri Mandaloriani saccheggiarono il Tempio Jedi. In questa occasione gli antenati di Pre Vizsla rubarono la Darksaber. Prima del 1019 BBY, la galassia entrò in un periodo chiamato Età Oscura. Durante questo periodo si consumarono le guerre dei Jedi contro i Sith. All'inizio della guerra, i Sith attaccarono e conquistarono Coruscant. Verso la fine della guerra, durante la liberazione di Coruscant, i Jedi reclamarono la capitale della Repubblica e il loro Tempio. Anche se la Vecchia Repubblica collassò, i Jedi emersero vincitori dalle guerre contro i Sith. A causa della loro continua sete di potere, i Sith si auto distrussero, continuando a infliggersi perdite, fino a quando non rimase un solo Signore dei SIth, Darth Bane. Impose una nuova legge, la Regola dei Due: Bane dichiarò che non potevano esserci più di due Sith, un Maestro e un Apprendista. Tutto questo fu fatto per prevenire una nuova distruzione dei Sith dall'interno. I Jedi scoprirono i nuovi principi di Bane e riuscirono a sconfiggerlo, pensando di aver fatto sparire i Sith dalla galassia. Custodi della pace Fu dopo questi eventi che la Repubblica Galattica fu fondata e inaugurata una nuova era di democrazia, pace e prosperità, sotto la guida del Senato Galattico e del suo leader eletto, il Cancelliere Supremo. A causa della demilitarizzazione della Repubblica, l'Ordine Jedi si assunse il compito di guardiani della pace, rigettando il ruolo di soldati. Con l'aiuto dei Giudici della Repubblica, i Jedi erano responsabili per il mantenimento della pace e della legge, mediando conflitti portando soluzioni pacifiche tra le varie fazioni e pianeti, servendo anche come rinforzi nel perseguimento di criminali pericolosi, pirati e contrabbandieri. Mentre la Repubblica giungeva al suo collasso, l'Ordine Jedi riuscì a mantenere la pace per oltre un millennio. Uno dei loro detti filosofici recitava: "il più semplice gesto di bontà può riempire la galassia di speranza". Come la Repubblica raggiungeva il suo apice e le dispute tra gli abitanti dei mondi aumentavano, le tensioni tra il Maestro Jedi Sifo-Dyas e il Consiglio Jedi diventavano inconciliabili. Prevedendo un conflitto su vasta scala, cominciò a chiedere la creazione di un esercito per la Repubblica. I suoi compagni dell'Ordine ritennero le sue idee troppo estremiste e fu allontanato dal Tempio. Anche se i Jedi avevano rifiutato la sua idea, trovò comunque un modo per attuare il suo progetto. Sifo-Dyas contattò i Kaminoani, che erano noti per le loro tecniche di clonazione, e segretamente gli affidò il compito di costruire un esercito di cloni per la Repubblica, fingendo che fosse commissionato dal Senato. All'insaputa di Sifo-Dyas, il Signore dei Sith Darth Sidious complottò una cospirazione con il Primo Ministro di Kamino, Lama Su. Il piano consisteva nell'impiantare dei chip in ogni clone, in modo che si potessero ribellare ai Jedi e potessero distruggere l'Ordine una volta per sempre. Per far tacere Sifo-Dyas, il Maestro Jedi Conte Dooku, che era caduto sotto l'ombra del Lato Oscuro, diventando uno degli apprendisti di Darth Sidious e prendendo il nome Tyranus, pagò il Sindacato di Pyke per far uccidere Sifo-Dyas durante la missione su Oba Diah, affidatagli dal Cancelliere Supremo Finis Valorum. Quando Sifo-Dyas fu assegnato alla missione su Felucia e le sue negoziazioni con i Pyke fu posposta, lui e Aide Silman lasciò Oba Diah per Felucia. Immediatamente la nave fu abbattuta e ricadde sulla luna. Lo schianto uccise Sifo-Dyas, ma Silman sopravvisse. Fu catturato dai Pyke, ma il fatto che fosse sopravvissuto fu tenuto segreto, nel caso dovessero fare leva su qualcuno. I Pyke diedero il corpo di Sifo-Dyas a Dooku, che lo portò su Felucia e lì venne bruciato dai locali. Il Consiglio Jedi, pensando che fossero stati gli stessi abitanti di Felucia a uccidere il Jedi, chiusero il caso. Invasione di Naboo Nel 32 BBY, il Cancelliere Valorum chiese all'Ordine Jedi di assistere i negoziati tra il pianeta Naboo e la Federazione dei Mercanti, che aveva messo un blocco al pianeta. Il Consiglio mandò il Maestro Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn e il suo Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, per negoziare con la Federazione. Ad ogni modo, Darth Sidious, il cui personaggio pubblico prendeva il nome di Sheev Palpatine, che ricopriva la carica di Senatore di Naboo, insistette che la Federazione, che era sotto i suoi ordini, iniziasse l'Invasione di Naboo e sopraffasse le Forze della Sicurezza Reale di Naboo. Eludendo una trappola posta dalla Federazione, Jinn e Kenobi furono in grado di fuggire su Naboo e arrivare a Theed in tempo per salvare la Regina Padmé Amidala, che era tenuta prigioniera dalle truppe della Federazione. Insieme alle ancelle della Regina e alla sua guardia personale, i Jedi lasciarono il pianeta, ma la loro nave era danneggiata, per questo atterrarono sul pianeta desertico Tatooine. Mentre erano bloccati su Tatooine, i due Jedi conobbero un giovane schiavo di nome Anakin Skywalker. Jinn credeva che lui fosse il Prescelto. Mentre scommetteva che il giovane avrebbe vinto la Corsa degli Sgusci, Jinn fu in grado di ottenere sia la libertà del ragazzo che i pezzi di cui aveva bisogno per riparare la nave della Regina. Dopo questi eventi Jinn fu attaccato da Darth Maul, apprendista di Darth Sidious, che aveva mandato Maul a uccidere i Jedi. I Jedi credevano che i Sith fossero estinti, per questo Jinn inizialmente non era sicuro della natura di Maul, sapeva solo che era stato addestrato nel combattimento con la spada laser. Arrivati al Tempio Jedi su Coruscant, il Consiglio rifiutò di addestrare Skywalker, poiché era ritenuto troppo vecchio e mandò Jinn e Kenobi a scortare la Regina lungo il suo ritorno a Theed. Allo stesso tempo, Amidala chiese un voto di sfiducia per il Cancelliere Valorum. La cosa si chiuse con l'elezione di Palpatine come Cancelliere. Jinn e Kenobi assistettero Amidala durante la battaglia contro la Federazione dei Mercanti. Jinn venne ucciso da Maul, che venne poi sconfitto da Kenobi. Kenobi ottenne il titolo di Cavaliere Jedi e prese Skywalker come suo apprendista, nonostante la riluttanza del Gran Maestro Yoda. Crisi Separatista Il Conte Dooku era considerato un semplice politico idealista, che però aveva rotto ogni legame con l'Ordine Jedi e aveva segretamente preso il posto di Darth Maul. Per otto anni di Dooku si seppe ben poco, fino a quando fece la sua ascesa sulla scena politica, grazie a un discorso che condannava la Repubblica e gettava le basi per la Crisi Separatista. Allo stesso tempo, fomentò i tumulti politici in molti mondi, come Ryloth, Kashyyyk, Sullust e Onderon, o tentò di convincere i governanti a lasciare la Repubblica, come successe nel caso di Eriadu. Molto presto, Dooku diventò il volto della Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti, convincendo diversi migliaia di sistemi a lasciare la Repubblica. Come l'Ordine Jedi fu sopraffatto, i cui numeri limitati rendevano difficile il mantenimento della pace, il Senato della Repubblica deliberò la creazione di un esercito per difendersi dalla minaccia separatista. Come il tempo della votazione si avvicinò, il tentativo di assassinio della Senatrice Amidala - che si opponeva alla creazione dell’esercito - presto portò il Cavaliere Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi sulle tracce del cacciatore di taglie Jango Fett su Kamino, dove scoprì la creazione dell'esercito di cloni richiesto da Sifo-Dyas, e riportò la faccenda al Consiglio Jedi. Dopo un piccolo scontro, Kenobi seguì Fett su Geonosis, dove la sua cattura da parte dei Separatisti spinse il Senato a dare maggiori poteri al Cancelliere Palpatine, in modo che potesse formare l'esercito. Presto, una squadra di Jedi e un contingente di truppe cloni, comandati rispettivamente dal Maestro Jedi Mace Windu e il Gran Maestro Yoda, si unirono alla Battaglia di Geonosis contro la Confederazione, cominciando il conflitto su larga scala conosciuto come le Guerre dei Cloni. Guerre dei Cloni Con la Repubblica in guerra con i Separatisti per il controllo della galassia, i Maestri e i Cavalieri Jedi vennero nominati Generali, mentre i Padawan divennero Comandanti, guidando l’esercito sulle linee del fronte. Durante le Guerre dei Cloni, i Jedi uscirono vittoriosi dai campi di battaglia come Christophsis, Ryloth, Umbara e Geonosis. Al tempo della Conferenza dei Rifugiati di Alderaan, Padmé Amidala dichiarò che più di cento Jedi erano morti nel conflitto. Durante l'ultimo anno di guerra, molti Jedi furono uccisi, e molti furono condotti al Lato Oscuro, come Pong Krell e Barriss Offee, che dispose delle bombe nel Tempio Jedi, credendo che i Jedi avessero deviato dal ruolo di pacificatori. Ashoka Tano lasciò lasciò l'Ordine Jedi, incapace di credere al Consiglio dopo che le aveva dato la caccia durante il suo giudizio in tribunale. Alla fine, l'Alto Consiglio divenne conscio dello zampino di Dooku nella creazione dell'esercito dei cloni, e delle bugie che lo circondavano. Il Gran Maestro Yoda predisse che i Jedi non avrebbero vinto le Guerre dei Cloni. La Guerra raggiunse una fine nel 19 BBY, dopo la missione di salvataggio del Cancelliere Palpatine e la morte del Conte Dooku, avvenuta a bordo della Invisible Hand, durante la battaglia di Coruscant, e la morte del Generale Grievous, nella Battaglia di Utapau. L'agitazione di Skywalker offuscò il suo giudizio. Informò Windu della vera natura di Palpatine, permettendo a Windu di formare una squadra composta da se stesso, Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar e Saesee Tiin, per arrestare Palpatine. Il giovane Cavaliere Jedi intervenne durante il combattimento contro il Signore Oscuro dei Sith. Skywalker decise di salvare Darth Sidious, portando Windu alla morte. Diventò Darth Vader per salvare sua moglie, Padmé Amidala. Caduta dell'Ordine Bollando le azioni di Windu come tradimento, Palpatine dichiarò i Jedi nemici della Repubblica e mandò Darth Vader per uccidere i Jedi al Tempio, inclusi gli Iniziati. Più tardi fu mandato su Mustafar per uccidere il Consiglio Separatista. Presto Palpatine contattò personalmente i comandanti cloni e gli disse di eseguire l'Ordine 66, facendogli prendere le armi contro i Jedi. Attraverso la galassia, migliaia di Jedi furono uccisi dai cloni, inclusi Ki-Adi-Mundi su Mygeeto, Aayla Secura su Felucia, Plo Koon su Cato Neimoidia, Stass Allie su Saleucami e Depa Billaba su Kaller. Di un numero inestimato di Jedi, ne sopravvissero pochi per vedere la proclamazione del Nuovo Ordine, ebbe così inizio l'Impero Galattico, che vide Palpatine come Imperatore. I sopravvissuti includevano Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Caleb Dume, Cal Kestis, Ahsoka Tano e almeno all’inizio, Uvell, Luminara Unduli, Oppo Rancisis, Eeth Koth, Coleman Kcaj, Jocasta Nu, Kirak Infil'a, Selrahc Eluos, Ka-Moon Kholi, Zubain Ankonori, Khandra, Mususiel, Nuhj, Ferren Barr e forse Quinlan Vos. Durante il loro esilio auto imposto, Kenobi e Yoda, insieme al Senatore Bail Organa, nascosero i figli di Vader, Luke e Leia, sperando che con il tempo sarebbero diventati la chiave del futuro dell'Ordine Jedi. Secondo l'Ammiraglio Imperiale Rae Sloane, i Jedi che non furono uccisi tentarono un'ultima difesa su Madar o Morad. Nell'arco di cinque anni da quando l'Ordine era stato distrutto, com la politica Imperiale del silenzio sui Jedi, la caccia spietata degli Inquisitori che seguì l'Ordine 66, le distruzione dei Templi, i Jedi sembravano un ricordo lontano. Studi che riguardavano i Jedi erano proibiti, e molti insegnanti di queste discipline vennero banditi. Ogni Jedi sopravvissuto venne catturato e portato su Mustafar per l'interrogatorio e l'esecuzione, ma anche nella Spirale di Stygeon Prime, dove il corpo di Luminara veniva preservato come avvertimento per ogni Jedi sopravvissuto. Tra le ultime fonti della conoscenze dell'Ordine c'era la cripta di Antron Bach in una colonia abbandonata, creata dall'ordine di Uvell, e la collezione privata di Grakkus l'Hutt su Nar Shaddaa. La salvaguardia degli olocroni, delle spade laser, dei rapporti, degli archivi e altri artefatti, aiutò a preservare gli insegnamenti dell'Ordine caduto. Fuggire dall'Impero Per circa vent'anni, l'Impero fu in grado di espandersi senza l’opposizione dell'Ordine Jedi. Pochi dei suoi precedenti membri rimasero fedeli al loro codice d'onore e continuarono a combattere contro le ingiustizie dell'Impero, sebbene in modi diversi. Anche se l'ex Padawan Ahsoka Tano era disillusa dalle azioni del Consiglio, e non si identificava più come una Jedi, entrò in contatto con Bail Organa da Alderaan, con il quale coordinò gli sforzi di una ribellione sotto il nome di "Fulcrum", quindici anni dopo la caduta della Repubblica. Otto anni dopo la fine delle Guerre dei Cloni, Caleb Dume, che assunse l’identità di Kanan Jarrus, si unì alla combattente ribelle Hera Syndulla. Insieme i due formarono una piccola cellula ribelle, con base sulla nave Ghost. Dopo quindici anni dall'inizio dell'era imperiale, molte favole sui Jedi cominciarono a diffondersi. Per esempio i cacciatori di taglie Gowski e Fissol pensavano che i Jedi fossero in grado di volare e che avessero delle ossa dense. Circa cinque anni prima della Battaglia di Yavin, Kanan prese come apprendista un giovane di nome Ezra Bridger. La decisione di Kanan di infiammare la sua spada laser su Kessel, non passò inosservata agli occhi dell'Inquisitore, che era stato incaricato da Vader di uccidere i Jedi e portargli i figli della Forza. Sotto la tutela di Kanan, Ezra si addestrò per diventare un Jedi, mentre fuggiva dal Grande Inquisitore e dagli altri Agenti Imperiali. Ezra completò il suo addestramento al Tempio Jedi di Lothal, sotto la guida del Maestro Yoda, che si confrontò con Kanan per continuare l’addestramento del ragazzo. Sotto consiglio del Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin, il Gran Inquisitore e l'Agente Kallus architettarono una trappola per catturare Kanan. Ezra e gli altri ribelli organizzarono una missione per salvare Kanan e uccidere il Gran Inquisitore. Durante la missione, incontrarono altri membri della ribellione, inclusa Ahsoka Tano, che diventò un'importante leader ribelle. Ritorno degli Jedi Durante una missione, non solo ispirarono la gente di Lothal a combattere l'Impero, ma diedero la spinta finale affinché l'Alleanza si organizzasse, unendo varie cellule insieme, tracciando la strada per l'Alleanza per la Restaurazione della Repubblica. Un luogo spirituale sotterraneo, conosciuto come il Santuario della Forza, emerse in supporto dei Jedi e dei loro ideali, credendo che solo il loro ritorno avrebbe portato equilibrio nella Forza. Nello 0 BBY, Obi-Wan Kenobi emerse dal suo esilio su Tatooine, non solo per aiutare a consegnare i piani della Morte Nera all'Alleanza Ribelle, come richiesto dalla Principessa Leia Organa, ma anche per iniziare l’addestramento di Luke Skywalker come Cavaliere Jedi, nella speranza che Skywalker sarebbe stato in grado di sconfiggere sia Vader che l'Imperatore. Attraverso Skywalker, sotto la guida di Kenobi, l’Alleanza Ribelle ottenne un’importante vittoria nella Battaglia di Yavin, questo portò l’Alleanza a un punto di svolta nella Guerra Civile Galattica. Nel 3 ABY, Skywalker si addestrò con Yoda su Dagobah, permettendogli così di sconfiggere e far redimere suo padre, Darth Vader, e uccidere l'Imperatore nella Battaglia di Endor. Chiamato "l’ultimo dei Jedi", a Skywalker venne detto da Yoda di trasmettere ciò che aveva imparato, in modo da tramandare l’eredità dell'Ordine Jedi. Dopo la Battaglia di Jakku, l'Impero si arrese ufficialmente alla Nuova Repubblica mediante la Concordanza Galattica. Nelle Regioni Ignote, gli ufficiali imperiali e i nobili cospiravano per ricostruire l'Impero, dando vita al Primo Ordine. Intanto, Skywalker ottenne si alleò con un uomo di nome Lor San Tekka, un membro della Chiesa della Forza durante i Tempi Oscuri, che credeva che il ritorno degli Jedi fosse necessario per bilanciare la Forza e aiutò Skywalker a recuperare le tradizioni perdute dei Jedi. Una nuova generazione Dopo la Battaglia di Endor, il Generale dell’Alleanza, Han Solo, e l'ex Principessa di Alderaan, Leia Organa, si sposarono e dopo la sconfitta dell’Impero su Jakku, ebbero un figlio, Ben Solo. Ben era il nipote di Luke, dal momento che Leia era la sua gemella, fatto che Skywalker scoprì solo grazie allo spirito di Forza di Kenobi, che gli disse la verità dopo la morte di Yoda. Inizialmente Skywalker offrì a Organa di addestrarla come sua prima studente, ma lei rifiutò la proposta, dicendo che il futuro della Nuova Repubblica era più importante. In più, non si sarebbe sottoposta al prolungato isolamento che richiedeva l'addestramento Jedi, ma alla fine permise a Skywalker di addestrare suo figlio. Oltre a Ben, Skywalker reclutò molti altri studenti su altri mondi, che visitò durante i suoi viaggi. Dall'ombra emerse un enigmatico individuo di nome Snoke, il Leader Supremo del Primo Ordine, che decise di fare di Ben Solo il suo apprendista e di sedurlo al Lato Oscuro della Forza. Quando Organa si rese conto di ciò, mandò il figlio ad addestrarsi per diventare un Jedi, in modo di farlo rimanere dal Lato Chiaro della Forza. Durante il suo addestramento, imparò a maneggiare la spada laser e divenne abile nel combattimento con le armi Jedi. Una notte, Skywalker percepì che l'oscurità stava crescendo in suo nipote e andò a confrontarsi con lui. Mentre dormiva, Skywalker usò la Forza per guardare nella mente di Solo, vedendo l'oscurità e le macchinazioni di Snoke. Sentendo distruzione, morte e la disperazione che avrebbe portato, in un momento di puro istinto, Skywalker estrasse la spada laser. Fu poi investito dalla vergogna per il gesto appena commesso, ma era troppo tardi: Solo si svegliò, afferrò la sua arma e fece crollare la capanna, che collassò su Skywalker. Solo si convertì al Lato Oscuro e divenne un apprendista di Snoke, unendosi al Primo Ordine e formando i Cavalieri di Ren, e assunse l’identità di Kylo Ren. Ren tradì i suoi compagni e ne uccise la maggior parte, prendendo gli altri con sé, distruggendo le speranze di Skywalker di fondare un nuovo Ordine di Jedi. Tra le fila del Primo Ordine, Ren diventò famoso per i suoi massacri di Jedi. Ren aveva sviluppato un'ossessione verso suo nonno, Darth Vader. Skywalker non fu in grado di fermare il massacro, avendo ripreso conoscenza e alzatosi dalle macerie della capanna del nipote solo dopo la morte o il tradimento dei suoi adepti. Assistette all'incendio del Tempio al fianco del droide astromeccanico R2-D2. Skywalker si sentiva responsabile per quanto accaduto e si ritirò in esilio. Quelli più vicini a lui scoprirono che si era messo sulle tracce del primo Tempio Jedi. Skywalker lasciò traccie della sua posizione su una mappa stellare, con i dati rimanenti presenti in vecchi documenti imperiali. Skywalker infine trovò il Tempio sul mondo acquatico di Ahch-To, dove si rifugiò e visse in esilio come eremita. Il Risveglio Dal momento che il tentativo di Skywalker di ricostruire l'Ordine Jedi era apparentemente fallito, il ritorno favoleggiato del Maestro Jedi divenne un simbolo di speranza per coloro che credevano in lui e nei Jedi. Per altri rimase un mito, ma incuse anche timore a coloro che paventavano la sua venuta, come il Supremo Leader Snoke e il Primo Ordine, che credevano che il ritorno di Skywalker avrebbe significato la nascita di nuovi Jedi. Mentre la collocazione di Skywalker rimaneva ignota, il suo vecchio alleato, Lor San Tekka, entrò in possesso di un frammento della mappa per il primo Tempio Jedi, circa trent'anni dopo la Battaglia di Endor. Quando la Resistenza, un frammento dell'esercito della Nuova Repubblica, comandata dal Generale Leia Organa che si contrapponeva al Primo Ordine, venne a conoscenza del fatto, il Generale Organa mandò Poe Dameron per recuperare il pezzo della mappa dalla resistenza di San Tekka su Jakku. Anche il Primo Ordine, che era alla ricerca di Skywalker, per poter mettere fine ai Jedi, venne a sapere della mappa e attaccò Jakku nel tentativo di impossessarsene. Un droide astromeccanico di nome BB-8, che aveva con sé la mappa, riuscì a scappare da Jakku, grazie all’aiuto di Rey, una ragazza sensibile alla Forza e a Finn, uno stormtrooper del Primo Ordine, che aveva aiutato anche Poe a scappare dalla custodia del Primo Ordine. Incontrarono e viaggiarono con Han Solo e il suo amico Wookiee, Chewbacca, nel loro tragitto verso la Resistenza. Dopo un attacco devastante alla capitale della Nuova Repubblica da parte della Base Starkiller del Primo Ordine, la Resistenza cercò di distruggere l'arma del Primo Ordine. Una volta lì, Han Solo cercò di far tornare suo figlio al Lato Chiaro, ma venne ucciso da Ren, che stava cercando di fare la volontà di Snoke, cedendo completamente al Lato Oscuro. Rey sconfisse Ren in un combattimento con la spada laser e successivamente la base venne distrutta. Più tardi la Resistenza riuscì a completare la mappa, grazie all'aiuto di R2-D2. Organa, sollevata di aver trovato il fratello, sperò di portarlo a casa. Mandò Rey, Chewbacca e R2-D2 su Ahch-To, dove la giovane trovò Skywalker tra i ripari del primo Tempio Jedi. Lì, Rey si presentò al Maestro Jedi con la spada laser di Anakin Skywalker - che Luke aveva perso a Città delle Nubi decenni prima - come simbolo dell'unica speranza che la galassia aveva di sconfiggere Kylo Ren, Snoke, il Primo Ordine e i Cavalieri di Ren, riportando nella galassia l’Ordine Jedi. Gli Ultimi Jedi Rey si stupì del fatto che Skywalker avesse rifiutato la sua richiesta di aiuto, gettando la spada di suo padre dietro alle spalle e chiudendosi nella sua capanna, vicina al Tempio. Imperterrite, Rey seguì Skywalker durante tutta la giornata, nonostante lui avesse già detto che non si sarebbe confrontato con il Primo Ordine. Skywalker fu affascinato da Rey, quando lei trovò l’albero dove erano contenuti i testi sacri dei Jedi. Dopo essere salito di nascosto sul Millennium Falcon e aver visto l'ologramma di sua sorella, che chiedeva aiuto al Generale Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, Skywalker cambiò idea e decise di insegnare a Rey le vie dei Jedi - e perché, secondo lui, era tempo che i Jedi sparissero. Intanto un legame causato dalla Forza si era creato tra Ren e Rey, cosa che Rey decise di non dire al suo maestro. Quando Skywalker lo venne a sapere, decise di interrompere l'addestramento, dicendole di andarsene. Dopo un breve duello, Skywalker confessò a Rey la verità sulla notte in cui Ren distrusse il nuovo Ordine Jedi. Rey, sapendo del conflitto interno di Ren, decise di partire, per poterlo portare dalla parte del Lato Chiaro, esattamente come aveva fatto Luke con suo padre decenni prima. Rey si diresse sulla Supremacy, dove Ren la prese in custodia. Snoke usò la Forza per penetrare la mente di Rey, trovando la collocazione di Skywalker. Snoke giurò di cancellare l'Ultimo Jedi, dopo aver spazzato via la Resistenza. Rey sfidò Snoke, cercando di sferzare un attacco, che però non andò a segno. Dicendole che aveva lo spirito di un vero Jedi, Snoke ordinò a Ren di giustiziarla. Ren usò la spada di suo nonno per tagliare in due il Leader Supremo. Ren e Rey a quel punto unirono le forze per combattere le Guardie Pretoriane, sconfiggendole. Ren non tornò al Lato Chiaro, ma, usurando il maestro, si fece sempre più forte nel Lato Oscuro. Ren offrì a Rey la possibilità di regnare sulla galassia al suo fianco. I due combatterono per la spada laser di Skywalker, che si ruppe in due a causa dell’uso della Forza e per l’urto entrambi persero i sensi. Dopo aver ripreso conoscenza, Rey fuggì dalla Supremacy, riunendosi con Chewbacca e R2-D2 sul Millennium Falcon. Andarono in aiuto della Resistenza durante l'assedio di Crait - come fece anche Luke Skywalker. Dopo essersi riunito con sua sorella Leia, Skywalker affrontò suo nipote prima dell’armata del Primo Ordine. Skywalker era una proiezione di se stesso che aveva attraversato la galassia da Ahch-To. Prese tempo in modo che i sopravvissuti potessero scappare. Ren si rese conto dell'inganno, ma era troppo tardi. Tutti i componenti della Resistenza, compresi Organa, Dameron e Finn erano già a bordo del Falcon, insieme a Chewbacca e Rey, che era stata riconosciuta una Jedi da Skywalker. La proiezione di Skywalker scomparve e tornò al Tempio, Skywalker, che aveva utilizzato una grande quantità di energia, scomparve, diventando un tutt’uno con la Forza. Rey intanto aveva recuperato la spada laser di Skywalker e stava lavorando con la Resistenza per costruire un processo di ribellione contro il Primo Ordine. Dietro le quinte L'Ordine Jedi apparse nella prima volta nel film Star Wars Episodio I: La minaccia fantasma. Le tradizioni dell'Ordine Jedi vennero estese durante la serie tv Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Il ruolo di pacificatori della Repubblica e poi il fatto che siano diventati Generali di un esercito, è un punto chiave della trama, che porta alla caduta dell'Ordine in Star Wars Episodio III: La vendetta dei Sith. Prima di questo, erano stati menzionati indirettamente nella trilogia originale, quando Luke incontra il Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi e poi il Maestro Yoda. In Star Wars Episodio VI: Il ritorno dello Jedi, Yoda incarica Luke di tramandare l’eredità dell'Ordine Jedi. L'Ordine Jedi viene menzionato per la prima volta in una bozza di Star Wars, come corpo di guardie del corpo dell'Imperatore Galattico. Divennero affiliati della Repubblica Galattica nella seconda bozza. Più avanti, mentre scriveva le informazioni di background per la licenza nel 1977, George Lucas disse che l'Ordine Jedi era composto da parecchie centinaia di migliaia di individui, prima della Purga. Per la parola "Jedi", Lucas prese ispirazione dalla parola giapponese "Jidaigeki", che si riferisce a un dramma ambientato nel periodo Edo, quando i samurai erano ancora in attività. La nuova generazione di Jedi addestrata da Luke Skywalker fu introdotta nel 2015 nel film Star Wars Episodio VII: Il risveglio della Forza, insieme alla stesura del romanzo. Altri dettagli sui Jedi e il loro massacro, che vedono la fine degli studenti di Skywalker, possono essere trovati nel libro di consultazione Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary di Pablo Hidalgo. Comparse *[[Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace|''Star Wars'': Episode I The Phantom Menace]] *''The Phantom Menace Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''The Prequel Trilogy Stories'' *''Star Wars Journeys: Beginnings'' *''5-Minute Star Wars Stories'' *''5-Minute Star Wars Villain Stories'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Star Wars: Force Arena'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Age of Republic - Obi-Wan Kenobi 1'' *''Obi-Wan and Anakin, Part I'' *''Obi-Wan and Anakin, Part II'' *''Obi-Wan and Anakin, Part III'' *''Obi-Wan and Anakin, Part IV'' *''Obi-Wan and Anakin, Part V'' *''Queen's Shadow'' *''Age of Republic - Count Dooku 1'' *''Choose Your Destiny: An Obi-Wan & Anakin Adventure'' *[[Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones|''Star Wars'': Episode II Attack of the Clones]] * *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu, Part I'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu, Part II'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu, Part III'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu, Part IV'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu, Part V'' *''Age of Republic - Anakin Skywalker 1'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Age of Republic - General Grievous 1'' * * * * * * * * * * } * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Ahsoka & Padmé'' *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1'' *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 2'' * * *''Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Dark Disciple'' *''Dark Disciple (audiobook)'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part One'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Three'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Four'' *''Age of Republic - Padmé Amidala 1'' *''Kanan 7: First Blood, Part I: The Corridors of Coruscant'' *''A New Dawn'' *''Kanan 8: First Blood, Part II: The Towers of the Temple'' *''Kanan 9: First Blood, Part III: The Canyons of Kardoa'' *''Kanan 10: First Blood, Part IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto'' *''Kanan 11: First Blood, Part V: The Fog of War'' *[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight'' *''Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 1: The Chosen One, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 2: The Chosen One, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 3: The Chosen One, Part III'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 4: The Chosen One, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 6: The Chosen One, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 7: The Dying Light, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 8: The Dying Light, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 9: The Dying Light, Part III'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 10: The Dying Light, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 11: The Rule of Five, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 12: The Rule of Five, Part II'' *''Kanan 3: The Last Padawan, Part III: Pivot'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 13: Burning Seas, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 14: Burning Seas, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 16: Burning Seas, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 17: Burning Seas, Part V'' *''Darth Vader Annual 2: Technological Terror'' *''Kanan 4: The Last Padawan, Part IV: Catch'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Escape'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Nest'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Dark'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Rescue'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Lords of the Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *''Age of Rebellion - Darth Vader 1'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 18: Bad Ground'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 25: Fortress Vader, Part VII'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *''Thrawn'' audiobook *''Thrawn, Part I'' *[[Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: The Last of His Breed|''Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: "The Last of His Breed"]] *Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader'' *''The Inquisitor's Trap'' *''Kanan 12: First Blood, Epilogue: The Ties That Bind'' *''Kanan's Jedi Training'' * * *''Leia Organa: Ordeal of the Princess'' * * * *''Thrawn: Alliances'' *''Thrawn: Treason'' *''The Mighty Chewbacca in the Forest of Fear!'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' novelization *[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] * *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Rise of a Hero'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Heir to the Jedi'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi: A Luke Skywalker Adventure'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 4: Vader, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 2: Aphra, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 4: Aphra, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 5: Aphra, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 6: Aphra, Part VI'' *''Doctor Aphra 9: The Enormous Profit, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 12: The Enormous Profit, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 43: The Ashes of Jedha, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 58: The Escape, Part III'' *[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''Captured on Cloud City'' *''TIE Fighter 4: The Shadow Falls, Part 4'' *''Moving Target: A Princess Leia Adventure'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''Ewoks Join the Fight'' *''Alphabet Squadron'' *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' *''Bloodline'' *"The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" *[[Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens|''Star Wars'': Episode VII The Force Awakens]] *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' novelization *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part III'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VIII The Last Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VIII The Last Jedi]] *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: A Junior Novel'' *''The Last Jedi: Rey's Journey'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 1'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 3'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 4'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 5'' *''Poe Dameron 26: The Awakening, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 27: The Awakening, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Part III'' *''Resistance Reborn'' *''Allegiance 1'' *''Galaxy's Edge 2'' *''Star Wars'': Galaxy's Edge *''Spark of the Resistance'' *[[Star Wars: Episode IX The Rise of Skywalker|''Star Wars'': Episode IX The Rise of Skywalker]]}} Fonti * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' *''Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''The Art of Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Nexus of Power'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars Expert Guide'' *''Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy'' *''Poe Dameron: Flight Log'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars: The Rebel Files'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Heroes of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Lightsaber Battles'' *''Dawn of Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Star Wars Lightsabers: A Guide to Weapons of the Force'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary, New Edition'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Tales from Vandor'' *''Star Wars: Alien Archive'' *''Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious'' *''Star Wars: Women of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: The Dark Side'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: New Edition'' *''Ultimate Star Wars, New Edition'' *''Allies and Adversaries'' *''TIE Fighter Owners' Workshop Manual''}}Categoria:Articoli canonici Categoria:Ordine Jedi Categoria:Organizzazioni basate sulla Forza Categoria:Organizzazioni Jedi